Motorcycle maintenance or repair requires that, in most instances, the motorcycle be in an upright position with its varied and many components accessible to the mechanic. Storing or displaying a motorcycle also requires the motorcycle to be in an upright position. Of course, this must be done such that the motorcycle is stable so as to prevent it from tilting or falling thereby causing damage to the motorcycle or injury to a bystander. Often times an external support mechanism is used for placing the motorcycle into proper position.
While useful in many settings, the use of a support is of particular importance in motorcycle racing as racing motorcycles generally do not have kickstands and cannot, therefore, stand on their own. Also, it is often required that racing motorcycles be quickly placed into an accessible, upright raised position so that repairs can be made during the course of an event. A support stand should ideally also be compact, lightweight, and portable as space is limited and time is of the essence in the racing environment. It s also important that tools be easily accessible and not become misplaced.
There have been several attempts to create a suitable motorcycle support device. However, the prior art attempts are not with their shortcomings. Prior art solutions are either too bulky, too heavy, unstable, or not portable enough to be of ultimate benefit to a mechanic, particularly in racing. Further, prior art stands do not allow for the storage of tools on the stand.
Accordingly, there is need for a lightweight, collapsible, and portable motorcycle stand that enables quick deployment and access to the lower aspects of a motorcycle while also providing a compact profile for storage. Further, such a device would provide for the storage of tools and other items required to repair or maintain a motorcycle. Such a device is provided for in the disclosed invention.